Our Moment
by kogalover22
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome have a moment, a moment they share. No one knows of this moment, but its theirs to keep... ONE SHOT! MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY!


_**I DO NOT OWN SESSHOMARU... I MEAN INUYASHA... **_

_**A/N:: this is just a oneshot fanfic mostly because I didn't want my next chapter fic to be number 13 on my list.. ya know.. yeah I'm superstitious so sue me! lol but really, I was thinking, what id their was a different side to Sesshomaru as softer side he only showed to Kagome, a moment where is can be himself but only with her. Sooo that is how this fanfic came into play... I hope you like it.. like I said VERY ADULT CONTENT! KIDDIES STAY AWAY! You have been warned!**_

* * *

Kagome stood at the edge of the clearing, she could feel the steam from the hot spring to the north east from where she stood, It was a full moon so the forest was lit up, Kagome would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous, Inuyasha was miles away but if he knew she was gone he be furious, Sango had a cover story just in case. Sango didn't know exactly what was going on but she had a close Idea. Kagome hated keeping secrets but this was one she needed to keep, at least till Naraku's death and the jewel is purified.

Kagome could feel his presences, He was close. He heart picked up in pace as the moon light hit his handsome face, his prefect features, sharp jaw line, full lips, sharp golden eyes. He was perfect Kagome could feel her arousal spike as could he. He walked slowly across the clearing saying nothing but keeping his eyes on Kagome, She already felt naked under his gaze.

"Miko" Sesshomaru stood two feet away

"The rest of my group is five miles away," Kagome knew Sesshomaru like it better when no one could hear she also placed a barrier just in case "And the barrier is now in place"

"Very good" Sesshomaru placed his index finger under Kagomes jaw and tilted her head up, Slowly he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Kagomes lips, Kagome stood still as Sesshomaru got comfortable, His kisses where light as a feather but Kagome knew they would soon turn into blood thirsty passionate love filled kisses. After a few moments of light cautious kisses Sesshomaru wrapped his right arm around Kagomes back as his left wrapped around the back of her neck.

Kagome stepped in closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, knowing it was okay. "Hmm" Kagome moaned as Sesshomaru ran his fingers though her freshly washed silky hair.

"It had been to long" Sesshomaru whispered as he moved down Kagomes neck leaving a trail of hot kisses

"I know" Kagome entangled her fingers in Sesshomarus hair as he pulled down her Haori and took her hard pink nipple into his mouth , Kagome also knew Sesshomaru hated her bras and underwear, he would always tear them apart so Kagome learned fast not to wear any around him.

Sesshomaru backed Kagome against a large tree as he swirled his tongue around her nipple lightly nipping at it with his sharp teeth. Kagome let a soft moan escape as he switched breast, giving its twin the same treatment. As Sesshomaru kneaded, sucked and nipped at her breast, Kagome slowly untied the rest of the Kimono leaving her naked; Sesshomaru heard the soft fabric hit the grass around her feet.

Sesshomaru kissed back up Kagomes neck, up her jaw and across to capture her lips in a kiss. Kagome placed her hands against Sesshomaru chest feeling he still had his armor on "Sesshomaru, you wear to much"

"A Problem that can be solved" Sesshomaru broke the kiss for a moment and quick as lighten he took off his armor and his Haori. Kagome traced the lines on his chest causing him to shudder and captured Kagome in a heated kiss, Sesshomaru slowly ran his hand down Kagomes legs catching her behind the knees and lifting her up so she was pinned against the tree, Kagome tightly wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to untie his pants.

Kagome could feel Sesshomaru rather large member against the inside of her thigh reaching up to her belly button, she felt the warm sensation on his juices brush against her skin. Kagome was still scared of his large size, every time felt like the first time, Kagome felt like she would be torn in two. But it never happened as they would both leave completely satisfied.

Sesshomaru rocked his hips slightly, smelling the spike of Kagomes arousal and thanks to the barrier it only got stronger with each passing moment, his beast clawed at its cage, but Sesshomaru was careful with Kagome, she was as fragile as glass, he knew he had to be careful, one wrong move and he could hurt her or worse kill her.

Sesshomaru could feel Kagomes juices dripping on to his shaft and down his balls, he knew he had to be careful but he couldn't hold back anymore "Ready" He asked and Kagome nodded as she buried her head between Sesshomaru neck and shoulder bracing for the pain that would soon turn into pleasure.

Sesshomaru placed his head at her entrance but stopped there "Look at me" He ordered and Kagome knew better than to disobey. Kagome raised her head up and the moment their eyes locked Sesshoamru thrusted it .

"AHHHH!" Kagome screamed and Sesshomaru smirked.

"That a girl" Sesshomaru began pumping slowly in and out of Kagome letting her once again become used to his size, Sesshomaru watched as Kagomes face turned from pain to pure ecstasy!

"Ohhhh Right There" Kagome gripped the tops of Sesshomaru shoulders digging her nails bringing blood to the surface, but no that Sesshomaru minded he actually preferred it, he like when Kagome screamed and clawed at his skin, it gave him a sense of pride no one else could give him, Sesshomaru then picked up in pace causing Kagomes back to scrap against the bark of the tree, but in that moment she couldn't feel it her focus was on Sesshomaru.

"So… Tight" Sesshomaru loved that no matter how many times they rutted Kagome remained as tight as the first time they rutted, she was still as innocent not matter where or how they did it, she still blushed when he went down for a taste of her nectar. She was shy every time they met in the cleaning; She never showed affection or jealousy outside of their barrier at night. Sesshomaru had no interest in Inuyasha's sword it was just a way to check up on Kagome, yet when they met they showed no interest or affection, Sesshomaru hated that, he wanted to walk up to Kagome as kiss her every time he saw her.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome clawed down Sesshomaru's back causing blood to drip down his back. Sesshomaru pushed through Kagomes first orgasm, it had been three weeks since they were last together and he wasn't sure when they could be tighter again so he wanted to make it last. The time they spend together was never long but it was the best moments he could think of.

"Ugh!" Sesshomaru could feel Kagomes second orgasm winding up, her walls becoming tighter, but he still wasn't ready. Sesshomaru licked up Kagomes neck all the way to her ear lobe, he lightly nipped and sucked till Kagome screamed his name again "Ouch" Sesshomaru jerked his head away from Kagome, he had been too close to Kagome mouth when she yelled. He never knew of a human they could get that loud or high. But he knew it was her way of complimenting him and he loved every minute of it.

"Uhhhh" Kagome moaned as she entangled her fingers once again in Sesshomarus hair she could feel it was getting wet from the sweat, but Kagome didn't mind, she liked when Sesshomaru got hot and sweaty on her, it proved to her that he was trying to make her feel good, like it was a task he had to complete before anything else could be done, this made Kagome feel his love for her, if he only used her for sex he would only try to please himself, her satisfaction would not be a factor in this.

_'Cant hold out any longer, I'm sorry... Kagome'_ Sesshomaru thought as he felt the tightening in his balls, Sesshomaru quickly shoved his hand between them to Kagomes hard nub between her legs

"OH NO!" Kagome yelled as Sesshomaru stroked the nub with his thumb

"Oh yes" Sesshomaru growled as his eyes started to bleed red, Sesshomaru started to pinch and twist the nub causing Kagome to Jerk and moan louder, it was music to his ears, Sesshomaru was at his end but her wanted Kagome to finish before he went any farther. Sesshomaru pulled Kagomes lips to his in a harsh but passionate kiss, once the kiss was broken Sesshomaru picked up to an in human speed and whispered "Cum" in Kagomes ear, that was it

"_SESSHOMARU… YESSSSS_!" Kagome reached pure bliss as Sesshomaru did the same

"Ugh K-Kagome" Sesshomaru released his seed in hot spurts into Kagome awaiting womb, Sesshomaru looked up to Kagome he eyes heavy with a small smile on her face "Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered as Kagome leaned over capturing Sesshomaru in a kiss, one that only they shared.

After what seemed like hours Sesshomaru pulled out of Kagome with sadness and placed Kagome on the ground. With shaky legs Kagome picked her Kimono back up and wrapped it tightly around her. She looked over to Sesshomaru how was now fully dressed putting his sword back in his sash.

"Goodbye Kagome" Sesshomaru traced Kagome lips with his thumb before giving her one final parting kiss.

"Until next time" Kagome bowed her head, took down the barrier and turned back the way she came. Kagome took three steps then look over her should at the man who hadn't moved '_I love you Sesshomaru'_ She whispered in her head then kept walking.

Sesshomaru waited for Kagome to disappear in the darkness of the tree before he took his leave as well and just before he faded into darkness he looked back at the tree they shared their moment at and whispered "I love you Kagome" Then in a blink of an eye it was as if they were never there, The moment passed, the connection gone; Until they met again.

* * *

_**A/N:: Well What did you think? Leave me a review! ^.^**_


End file.
